voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Star-Crossed Myth
Star-Crossed Myth is romance visual novel sim-game made by Voltage Inc. It is currently available on iOS In this game you'll fall in love with a god who had commited a sinful crime and had recieved punishment. How will you love story go and... how will it end? Overview “What happens when you wish upon a star?” In the night sky full of stars farther than the eye can see, one beautiful shooting star suddenly appears before you... This spring, the heavens have something amazing in store for you. The gods should have everything. But what they need from you… is love. Prologue The story begins the evening of July 6th, the day before the Star Festival is held at the planetarium you work at. You wish that the skies will be clear up for the Star Festival, but as you do so, you notice something glowing outside your window. Thinking that it's a shooting star, you run out onto the balcony, but don't see anything out of the ordinary. You notice a big light that seems to be heading straight for you. Out of shock, you shut your eyes until you're hit with the light and your vision goes white. You suddenly open your eyes. Thinking that it was just a dream, you are relieved, until you notice six strange men wearing strange clothing, surrounding you. The men start talking about being exiled by the king, in which you have no clue as to what they're talking about. Three of them, Dui and Icthys leave, chasing after Scorpio when he leaves after complaining that your apartment is a hovel and claiming that he hates humans. These three have black armbands.The remaining men with the white armbands, Huedhaut, Teorus, and Leon begin talking amongst themselves until they all look in your eyes and say that "you have stars in your eyes." They tell you that they are gods, also known as the Princes of the Stars. Teorus, Huedhaut, and Leon tell you that you have to come with them, because it's your destiny - which leaves you utterly confused. You keep threatening to call the police, saying that the "Princes of the Stars" is just a hoax, until the men tell you that they are there because you made a wish, even though you just said it in your head. Becoming fed up with you refusing to believe that they are gods, Leon snaps fingers and transports you in the air, floating. You are so far up from the city lights in Tokyo that you can clearly see the beautifully shining stars. He then drops you, leaving you falling towards the ground. Leon tells you that you'll meet him again and to remember his name. You wake up again with a start, thinking that everything was a dream. You see a meteor light on the news in a neighborhood that vaguely looks like yours, but you shake this off, reminding yourself that it's the day of the Star Festival and that you have to go to work. When you arrive at the planetarium, you go to straight to work. Your passion for the stars is so evident that your friend, Hiyori, even makes a comment on it. When you are outside on the top floor of the planetarium, hanging up people's wishes to be granted, Dui suddenly appears along with Scorpio and Icthys. Because of how attractive they are, along with them wearing what seem to be costumes to the humans, other people on the planetarium think that everything going on is a play and that it's part of the Star Festival event. The rest of the six men show up and begin to try and woo you and try to get you to go with them. You have no clue what they're doing and just want them to leave you alone. Suddenly a little boy falls off the building when he gets knocked off by the wind. Surprised, and not wanting the boy to fall, you try and grab the little boy's hand, but end up falling off the building too. As your falling, you remember Leon's words about believing in the gods of the stars. The game begins when you believe and say "God... save me!" The Characters Main Characters Names are in the format of: '''Character Name/Star Name'.'' Leon/Leo (レオン - Reon) Leon is the Minister of The Department of Wishes (hence the white armband). Scorpio/Scorpio (スコルピオ - Sukorupio) Scorpio is the Vice-Minister of The Department of Punishments (hence the black armband). Teorus/Taurus (テオルス - Teorusu) Teorus is a God from The Department of Wishes and gets along well with Ichthys despite being in different departments. Dui/Gemini (デューイ - Dyūi) Dui is a God from The Department of Punishments. Huedhaut/Aquarius (ヒュードハウト - Hyūdohauto) Huedhaut a God from The Department of Wishes and seems to know you from the past. Icthys/Pisces (イクエス - Ikuesu) Icthys a God from The Department of Punishments and gets along with Teorus. Minor Characters Hiyori Your friend who works with you at the planetarium. Coming soon... Available Stories Bold means that the character's story is yet to be translated. |-|Main Story= Season 1 } *Leon/Leo *Scorpio/Scorpio (will be available in March) *Teorus/Taurus *Dui/Gemini *Hyudohaut/Aquarius *Icthys/Pisces - Epilogue= } *Leon/Leo *Scorpio/Scorpio (will be available in March) *Teorus/Taurus *Dui/Gemini *Hyudohaut/Aquarius *Icthys/Pisces - Sequel= } *Leon/Leo (will be released late February) *Scorpio/Scorpio *Teorus/Taurus *Dui/Gemini *Hyudohaut/Aquarius *Icthys/Pisces - Sequel Epilogue= } *Leon/Leo (will be released late February) *Scorpio/Scorpio *Teorus/Taurus *Dui/Gemini *Hyudohaut/Aquarius *Icthys/Pisces }} Category:Games Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Leon